


Merry Christmas in Saint-Germain

by Thanaerigan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanaerigan/pseuds/Thanaerigan
Summary: C'est Noël et Julian découvre des changements dans la vie de Presnel
Relationships: Julian Draxler/Presnel Kimpembe
Kudos: 3





	Merry Christmas in Saint-Germain

Merry Christmas …. in Saint-Germain. 

Ça ne l’avait pas percuté lorsqu’il était passé chez Kim, le premier week-end de décembre. L’entrainement et les matchs les avaient fatigués et ils avaient juste voulu passer une soirée tranquille à glander devant la télé. La grogne qui régnait sur la France depuis trois semaines, sa vie de couple qui battait de l’aile, celle de Presko qui ne semblait pas plus reluisante, aux vues de la vidéo postée par sa compagne. 

Ce n’est que le dimanche suivant qu’il avait vraiment prêté attention à la couronne posée sur la table. C’était le premier vrai Noël de Kayis et Presnel avait décoré son appartement pour l’occasion. Ce qui avait attiré l’attention de Julian c’était la présence des affaires du petit, l’absence de celle de sa mère et cette couronne avec deux bougies qui brulaient. 

En fait, il avait remarqué les bougies parce que le petit s’est redressé en prenant appui sur la table et il avait juste eu le temps de retirer la couronne et de la mettre en hauteur. Il avait considéré la couronne avec étonnement. Il était persuadé que la semaine précédente il n’y avait qu’une bougie sur cette couronne. 

Ils avaient repris leur dimanche, entre les jeux avec Kayis, les séries sur Netflix et jeux vidéo. Le petit s’était même endormi sur la cuisse du milieu de terrain. 

Ce n’est que quinze jours plus tard que le déclic se fit. 

Au lendemain de leur match contre Nantes, les deux amis s’étaient retrouvés chez le Français pour décompresser après le match. Draxler devait prendre l’avion surlendemain pour passer le réveillon chez ses parents et Kim avait proposé de le déposer à l’aéroport. 

Ils étaient arrivés chez le plus jeune, à minuit passé, mais l’excitation les avait poussés à prendre un café et un jus de fruit, plutôt qu’à se glisser dans leur lit. 

A leur arrivée, le numéro 3 avait allumé les décorations de Noel et Julian avait été étonné de le voir allumer quatre bougies sur la couronne. Quatre bougies dont trois avaient déjà été allumées. 

« En Allemagne on fait la même chose., déclara Julian.   
-De quoi tu parles ?, demanda Kim sans lever les yeux vers son coéquipier   
-Les bougies. Chaque dimanche avant Noël on allume une bougie supplémentaire jusqu’à Noel. »

Il avait vu le regard si joyeux de Presnel se troubler, avant qu’il ne parte pour. Jamais Presko ne se troublait. Presnel c’était la bonne humeur, la bonne ambiance assurée.

C’est ce qu’il aimait chez son partenaire. Ce côté fou qu’il assumait en toutes circonstances, cette bonne humeur qu’il mettait au sein de l’équipe, les petites attentions qu’il avait pour chacun et surtout pour lui.   
S’il était honnête ce n’est pas la seule chose qu’il aimait chez Presnel. Il aimait quand le défenseur le massait, quand le défenseur prenait soin de lui, quand il prenait le temps de lui souhaiter son anniversaire dans cet allemand absolument horrible, quand il lui courrait après sur le terrain en lui hurlant qu’il lui avait manqué, quand il l’appelait « bébé » ou « mon bébé », quand il se blottissait contre lui dans un câlin.   
Et lui aimait ça. En fait, il adorait ça. 

En fait, Presnel était tout ça pour l’équipe et bien plus pour lui-même. Il adorait Presnel en fait. En fait, il se demandait s’il n’était pas amoureux de Presnel. En fait, il savait qu’il était amoureux de Presnel.   
Et là il ne retrouvait pas Presnel ce type qui se troublait, qui se perturbait, ou qui affichait ce désintérêt lorsqu’on lui parlait comme sur cette vidéo trois semaines plus tôt par sa compagne. Soudain, une étrange connexion se fit dans l’esprit du Germanique. 

« Sarah n’est pas là ? »

La réaction de Presnel ne se fit pas attendre la tasse qu’il tenait à la main tomba sur le sol. Il entendit son ami jurer avant de ramasser les débris de porcelaine. 

« Ca va Presko ?, s’inquiéta Julian   
-Oui t’en fais pas.   
-Je m’en fais quand même. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il vit Presnel face à l’évier, les mains crispées sur le bord du plan de travail. 

« Sarah est partie. Selon elle, je ne passe pas assez de temps avec elle, je ne fais pas assez attention à elle, je ne suis pas assez affectueux avec elle.   
-Elle ne peut pas comprendre que ton poste te demande beaucoup de sacrifices. Je la trouve égoïste, surtout vu sa video de fin novembre. 

Les reproches de la mère de Kayis faisaient étrangement écho à ceux de sa propre compagne. Selon elle, il passait trop de temps avec Presnel. 

« En fait, selon elle, mon temps, mon attention et mon affection sont tournés vers quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle. Et elle n’a pas tort. », souffla le défenseur, mais pas assez bas pour que le milieu de terrain ne l’entende pas.   
« Tu as quelqu’un d’autre dans ta vie ?, demanda-t-il avec difficulté. Tu ne me l’as jamais dit, essaya -t-il de plaisanter.   
-Tu as déjà vu quelqu’un d’autres que toi dans cet appart ? », ricana Presnel. 

Puis le plus jeune se figea avant de se détourner. Julian se demanda le rapport entre la déclaration de son ami et le départ de sa compagne. Puis il comprit 

« Oubli ça veux-tu Je ne pensais pas que notre amitié deviendrait aussi importante pour moi, mais force est de constater que tu passes avant Sarah. Je suis désolée tu devrais… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Julian avait pris les devants et avait saisi son visage entre ses mains pour l’embrasser avec ferveur. Un baiser auquel le défenseur répondit. 

« Whaouuu ! ça c’est du miracle., murmura le plus jeune. Tu …  
-A force de t’entendre m’appeler « mon bébé », j’ai fini par craquer, Schatzi. Je pars demain mais dès mercredi nous aurons une très longue conversation tous les deux.   
-Très longue et très horizontale ?, demanda Presnel, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. 

Julian fronça les sourcils, en cherchant à comprendre ce que son compagnon lui sous-entendait, avant de piquer un phare. 

« Très longue et très horizontale si tu es sage., précisa le Germanique. 

Ça va être le meilleur Noel de ma vie, entre mes deux hommes. », murmura le plus jeune, avant d’embrasser Drax, tout en l’entrainant vers le canapé. 

« Presko on doit dormir.   
-D’accord mais tu dors avec moi. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, le couple s’endormait, enlacé dans le lit du cadet.   
Cinq jours plus tard, c’est dans la même position que Sarah les découvrit. 

« Papa a trouvé sa moitié d’orange mon Kayis. »

Et avec un sourire elle referma la porte de la chambre de son ex-compagnon. Ils allaient tous avancer.


End file.
